


Disguising Her Secret

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Incest, disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been dating in secret for some time, with Elsa disguising herself as another woman in order to keep Anna happy and their reputation safe. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Incest)





	Disguising Her Secret

Elsa Menzel walked out of her office at the top of the Menzelcorp building, heading into her private bathroom in the establishment. It had been a long day for her, being CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world, but it was over now thankfully.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Elsa threaded her fingers through her hair. She sighed, knowing that even though her day at the office was over, there was still so much she needed to do, preparing for her date tonight being one of them.

Most women would just need to put on their makeup and make sure their hair was neat and tidy, but for Elsa, she had several extra requirements before she was ready to leave on her date. First, she needed to change her clothes.

While she knew that her date would probably love her in the navy pantsuit she wore to the office, Elsa knew that was her most recognisable attire. Quickly pulling off her shirt, jacket and pants, Elsa found herself completely naked.

She could have probably spent hours ogling her gorgeous body, but right now she had other things on her mind. She then reached for a large bag she had brought with her from the office, containing the rest of the elements of her new attire.

The first thing Elsa pulled from the bag, was a pair of coloured contact lenses. They were relatively cheap and had served her well, although she always had a bit of difficulty putting the lenses on. Once they were on, Elsa's baby blues were replaced with a soft violet shade.

Next, Elsa saw to her hair. In the room, Elsa had laid out a variety of wigs for herself. All of them would hide her platinum locks well, but tonight she chose a long red wig, the "Ariel" wig, as Elsa called to it, referring to a Disney character she had a crush on when she was younger.

Tying her hair up into a bun, Elsa slipped the red wig over her head, completing her physical transformation. Now it was assured no one would recognise her. One would think she would need to disguise her voice, but Elsa's voice wasn't at all unique, rather it was the common sort of slightly deep feminine tone that a lot of women her age had.

That was to her advantage. Finally, to complete her new look, Elsa slipped on a beautiful, slender green evening gown as well as a pearl necklace and earrings. After she had done her makeup, Elsa made one final check over herself.

There wasn't a single feature on her that would make anyone connect her to being the famous Elsa Menzel, one thing she was thankful.

Now you all might be wondering why Elsa would go to all this effort to go on one little date. Well, the answer is that Elsa's date was someone she knew she couldn't really be dating, not as herself anyway. After Elsa had made sure that her appearance was suitable for the evening, she made her way out of the room.

A few minutes later and Elsa was waiting on the sidewalk of her building, out in the open air. It was just getting dark, but there was still some light up in the rather reddish sky. Checking her watch, Elsa wanted to be sure her date wasn't late.

She's never been late so far, Elsa remarked in her thoughts as the seconds counted down. Any minute now, her date would arrive and she'd be on her way, away from the corporate nightmare that was her company and in the loving arms the woman she loved.

As if on cue, a few seconds later, Elsa saw a snazzy red car pull up beside her, the driver rolling down the window and smiling at her. The driver was a redhead, wearing a smart grey jacket and white shirt. She had twin braids of strawberry hair and her face was lightly made up.

"Care for a lift, hon?" She chirped, trying to sound seductive.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Pick up lines were never her date's strong point. "Good evening, Anna," she said.

"And good evening to you too umm... What name are we using for you tonight?"

"I think Scarlett might be a good one for tonight," Elsa stated. "It matches the colour of my hair." She then posed, allowing her long red wig to flow about.

Anna giggled. "Then Scarlett... come on in." She then reached over and opened the door for Elsa to hop inside. As the now-redhead joined her strawberry blonde companion, Anna held her hand, smiling softly. "You look beautiful by the way."

"And you look very dapper," Elsa agreed, before kissing Anna's lips softly, cupping her chin and giving Anna a warm, french kiss.

Even though they seemed to be a normal couple, Anna and Elsa's relationship went much deeper than that. They were not lovers, but in fact siblings. Anna was Elsa's younger sister, born three years after her. After their parents passed away on a cruise ship sinking several years earlier, Elsa had been made head of their company. Elsa had grown very used to her new position, but she was also starting to grow feelings for the younger woman now in her care. Eventually, Elsa came out with these feelings to Anna, which her sister reciprocated. They became a couple, but they knew they couldn't date publicly. After all, incest was a big taboo.

So this was their compromise. Elsa would disguise herself as another woman in order to be Anna's girlfriend. It had worked in their favour quite well. No one suspected that Anna Menzel's many girlfriends were, in fact, all her sister.

So far, Anna had dated Elsa as five women and married her as two of them. They decided to keep it that way since Anna just loved manipulating all the gossip magazines. Elsa didn't mind, quite frankly she didn't care, so long as she was able to make Anna happy.

As their lips parted, Anna stroked Elsa's cheek, grinning. "I love your eyes. Are those new lenses?"

"I thought you would like the colour," Elsa expressed. "I wanted to make an effort since we haven't seen each other much this week."

"It's fine Els- I mean, Scar." Anna giggled. "Should I still call you that?"

"You can call me Elsa here, Anna," Elsa reminded her. "Now... Where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Oh... I was thinking we could check out this sushi joint on the other side of town," Anna stated. "Korra and Asami took me there the other night and the food was... mmmm sublime." She grinned. "I hope you don't have a thing about fish."

"Not at all," Elsa responded, smiling in reassurement. An evening in a quiet little sushi joint with Anna, to her that sounded just perfect.

Turning the key in the ignition, Anna started up the engine and drove away from the Menzeltech building, heading onto the streets of Arendelle. Elsa made sure her seatbelt was buckled tightly. Anna tended to drive very wildly.

But thankfully, Anna took Elsa for a very smooth ride, cruising along back roads and sidestreets at a very steady pace, despite her car being fast and Italian. It was almost enough to put Elsa to sleep, but the older sister knew that would likely not end well.

After a few minutes of driving that Elsa wished could have lasted forever, they finally arrived at the sushi place. Its name was Kwong's, a very Asian sounding name indeed. As they pulled up outside, Anna sniffed the air, smelling the fresh fish within.

"Mmmm, smells lovely doesn't it, Scarlett?" Anna inquired, helping her date out of the car. She giggled at the fact that Elsa's name matched her new appearance so well.

Scarlett got out of the car, holding Anna's hand. "It's truly a wondrous place, my darling," she said in a rather passionate voice.

The two women then entered the restaurant, eventually sitting down to eat their meal. After their sushi platters were brought to them, and Anna had ordered an extra helping of soy sauce, she and Elsa began to eat happily. It was quite a peaceful scene, although Elsa could sense there was an elephant in the room.

And by looking at her reflection in the window nearby, she knew very well what that elephant was. She sighed, placing another bit of sushi into her mouth.

"Something wrong?" Anna wondered. "Did some of my soy sauce go on your stuff by accident?"

"No, No," Elsa replied. "It's just... Part of me wishes I could take you out to dinner as the woman I really am not as... whoever this is."

Anna knew Elsa's pain well. It had been her who had suggested the whole disguise routine in the first place. Sure it had been fun for the past four years, but she could see that Elsa was feeling a little down because of it. She put down her chopsticks and put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Giving her a reassuring smile, Anna said: "Hey it's okay, Elsa, but you know it has to be this way because of our reputation. I mean, if the world found out the world famous Menzel sisters were dating each other, it would be the end of you."

"And you," Elsa added. "But..." she sighed again. "I know that this is how things must be. I just can't help wishing that things were different."

Anna smirked. "Hey, I've got a crazy idea. Why don't I be the one who dresses up for our next date? I mean, if you don't wanna do it, I don't mind."

This made Elsa laugh. "Anna, as much as I would love that, you and I both know you're a terrible actor. People would know it was you easily."

"Well, at least I tried," Anna remarked, giggling.

Later that evening, after their meal, Anna decided to take Elsa to a local nightclub. The night was still young and it was a night that Anna would gladly be dancing away with Elsa... or Scarlett in this case on her arm. After making their way to the club, which wasn't far from the sushi place, Anna and Elsa were already on the dancefloor, grooving away to the music.

As Elsa's body turned and moved to the music, she found herself in Anna's arms, her younger sister holding her close. Being held this way made Elsa feel young again, so happy and free to do as she pleased without the worries of owning a major corporation to unsettle her.

Once they had finished dancing for a while, Anna brought Elsa off the dancefloor to a nearby table to rest. Elsa was clearly tired, but she looked like she had some energy still left in her. The fire had never left her gorgeous new Violet eyes.

They sat together, looking out of a nearby window at the rest of Arendelle city. The nightlife was in full swing and Anna and Elsa were going to enjoy it all. But maybe not any more dancing just yet, since Elsa was still recovering from her last boogie.

"You dance pretty good for a woman who loves wearing slender dresses," Anna remarked, smirking at her sister.

Elsa laughed. "I've had a lot of practice over the years... and a couple of first wedding dances as well."

"Speaking of..." Anna began. "I've got something for you."

"Oh?"

Anna then suddenly got down on one knee in front of Elsa, in the traditional pose. As she looked up at Elsa, she held out a sparkling ring to her. She grinned at Elsa with bright eyes. This was honestly the best part of hers and Elsa's relationship, getting to do this over and over again.

Rolling her eyes, Elsa smiled. "You wanna go for wedding number three?"

"Why not?" Anna remarked. "You look pretty fabulous as Scarlett. The gossip sites will absolutely adore us together."

"I thought I gave you a talk many years ago about marrying people you just met," Elsa smirked.

"Yeah, but technically I haven't just met you, have I?" Anna winked, finding a loophole in Elsa's statement. "Plus you gotta admit... you look hot in a wedding dress."

"Alright," Elsa agreed. "I'll wed you as Scarlett on one condition... that you don't get that friend Georgina to impersonate me again."

"Oh, what?!" Anna complained. "Georgie looks just like you!"

"She got my voice all wrong," Elsa told her. "Besides, I know a lady in my human resources department... Umm, Caissie, I think her name is who can do a very good impression of me."

"You're such a pedantic, Scarlett," Anna teased. "But... it's one of the many things I love about you. All of you." She grinned. "So... wanna have another dance?"

Elsa slipped the ring onto her finger and held Anna's hand. "Oh, I think we might do more than dance tonight... my future wife." She grinned and held Anna's hand, the two of them making their way onto the dance floor without a care in the world.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I came up with this AU one day while bored. Hope you all like it! I think it's got good potential :3


End file.
